Not Cinderella
by tOKYOsKApARADISEoRCHESTRA
Summary: AU Inocentric fic. Under the heavy influence of shoujo manga, Ino decides to try to win Sasuke over her own way. Voting of main pairing or side pairings still open.
1. Shoujo Manga Heroine

Chapter 0: Prologue: I want to be a shoujo manga heroine! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or fairytales -o-

* * *

Yamanaka Ino got up, washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed, and looked into the full length mirror standing beside the door of the walk-in closet of her room. Satisfied with the look, she smiled.

'Yosh! I'm sixteen, I'm beautiful, smart, likeable, and practically perfect! Well, I have a few faults... but those are absolutely necessary; they're merely attributes to further emphasize the good qualities I have,' she thought to herself, and gave another dazzling smile, just to act out the way she would greet her new classmates at the high school she was being transfered to.

Her father had gotten a promotion that required them to move back to her hometown, a classy surbuban area bordering a huge city. With the job and her usually outstanding grades, she had been accepted into an elite school, which she was sure was full of refined, brilliant people like herself.

She then pouted and sat back down on her queen-sized mattress. Could she find a boyfriend?

'Ah! It's not fair, no, don't say that! This is a new start, and for the first time of my sixteen years I'll get a boyfriend. And, of course, he'll have to be perfect -like I am!' she decided to herself.

Digging through the bookself, she grabbed a few manga series and laid them out in front of her. Each one of them had a simillar plot-line, despite the sometimes contrasting characters and places. There would be a girl, her age, that had an horrible life, childhood, past, whatever. The girl would then be thrown into an extravagant world full of bishounen and girls who said they were prettier than her. The main character had always been described as plain, but really wasn't at all. She frowned at the carbon-copy Cinderella-like plot of every book.

Sitting up straighter, she looked into the mirror from her spot on the huge, pale-cerulean covered bed. She wasn't poor like a lot of these girls from the shoujo mangas, but she was definately a hard-worker, and would do anything to get whatever she wanted.

She definately wasn't plain, she knew that. Unlike the main characters, she had a pretty high self-esteem and confidence that no one could waver. Yamanaka Ino was_not_ about to change that, it was one of the better traits she liked about herself, there was nothing wrong about believing in yourself.

Innocence...yes, but soft-spoken...definitely not. If she meant something, she would say it. Seeing a cute guy didn't make her flustered and tongue-tied, and she definately wouldn't tell him that she hated him if she liked him.

Kindness? Well, yeah. She gazed back down at the books. Sure, there were times she would fight with and tease her friends, but who wouldn't?

Overall, she decided, she was really a great person. It was just the fact that her father's job required so much moving that she never settled down in once place long enough for people to recognize and acknowledge her.

Digging through the bookshelf beside her bed once again, she found her photo album. Sakura...Shikamaru...Chouji... she hadn't seen them in the longest time..

At first, when she started moving, they exchanged letter to keep in touch. After a while, though, the letters and packages couldn't keep up with the change of addresses, and they eventually stopped. Phone calls were the same. The first thing she would do after school today would be to track them down, they'd SO be surprised!

"INO! HURRY UP, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE LATE! AT LEAST BE ON TIME ON YOUR FIRST DAY!"

Grabbing her bag she flung open the door and ran down the stairs. She had spent too much time reminessing, how embarrasing.

* * *

A/N: Who should I pair her up with? Hmm...Sasuke? Shikamaru? Random surprise crack pairing? 


	2. Bring in the Bishies! Is that Sakura?

Chapter One: Enter My Co-Star -Dazzling Bishounen and Childhood Friends 

Disclaimer: If I owned an awesome shounen manga series would I be writing a shoujo-manga-ish fanfic?

* * *

"-and so this is our new student, Yamanaka Ino. Would you like to say anything?"

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

I looked around my classroom..darn. No familliar faces; I was told that Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji would be attending the same school as me...I had hoped they'd all be in my class! Wouldn't that be surprising..I bet Shikamaru would even wake up.

"Yamanaka-san, your seat is the 3rd row, behind Uchiha-kun"

I turned and looked to the area the teacher had gestured towards. I saw...and empty seat...I looked in front of it and there was THE most drop dead sexy guy _ever_.

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Huh? OH! Yes, thank you," I gave a little bow and made my way towards the empty desk behind him. Uchiha, was it? He better not be taken...hey, this is me we're talking about. It doesn't matter even if he IS taken. I'm irresistable. I'm sure I'll be able to win him over despite any obstacles.

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO_

_The class turns dead silent and everyone turns around to stare at Ino._

_Ino stops, turns around panicked, then composes herself and gives a dazzling smile._

_The classmates are stunned at her beauty and smile back then turn around to resume their work._

_"Please! Go out with me!" the usually quiet Uchiha Sasuke begs as he reaches for his hand._

_"Of course!"_

_"Ino!"_

"YAMANAKA INO!"

"Huh?" Ino's gaze snapped back to the teacher, shocked out of her wandering imagination.

"I was explaining the school system and the supplies you would need...did you copy them all down?"

"Ah! Well, I-"

"Nevermind, just ask one of your classmates during break or lunch or after school and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help you."

"Ah...ok"

IDIOT! How could you space out FIVE MINUTES AFTER GETTING INTO CLASS? Sasuke-kun must think I'm such a...a...DORK! AHHH

"Um..."

"Yes?" I replied, and turned sideways, not wanting anymore trouble, but knew it was coming anyway from her tone of voice.

"Eh...well... I just wanted to tell you..maybe...you should stop banging your head on the desk...It's rather loud..."

I turned toward the girl and gave her a wry smile, "Sure"

* * *

I couldn't have been happier when the bell rang and break started. Even if it was only for a mere 10 minutes. What kind of break was that? It was no where close to enough time to find Shikamaru and Chouji and Sakura! Or talk to Sasuke-kun!

I decided that I would spend my lunch break doing such and use this time to stop by the restroom, fix my hair, and check out the hallways. How many rooms are there here anyway?

* * *

Hm... I wonder if I should get a haircut? I purposely styled my hair in a high ponytail today just so it would be easier for them to recognize me! Though I'm positive I haven't changed all that much...maybe a little prettier. And more mature, of course.

Are my bangs too long? Ouch, I really shouldn't pull on my hair, it needs to be cared for at all times! Whats wrong with me today?

"Uh, are you...ok?"

And I've YET AGAIN made a fool of myself, hitting the counter and splashing water onto myself. Life sucks. I need to go HOME and and... SAKURA?

"SAKURA!"

"Oh my god..it can't be! INO! How long has it been? I can't believe it!"

I was so surprised I must have unrolled all of the paper towels in the bathroom out of excitement. There was so much I wanted to tell her! All I could do was nod as she babbled on enthusiastically though. But the bell rang soon enough and neither of us managed to say anything meaningful.

"I'll see you after school!"

"That long? I'll look for you during lunch"

"Oh, you're in class 2-A. Th lunches are divided because we have so many students."

"Wow...well that sucks. See you then."

Sakura turned and waved, opening the door.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"What about Shikamaru? And Chouji? What class are they in? Yours?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. I think they're in...uh. No idea. Ah, we should leave now"

"Mm"

* * *

I got into class just before the last bell rang, absolutely glowing with happiness. More than that actually. I think I was a bit out of my mind. Otherwise why would I have poked Sasuke-kun in the back and start babbling right when class started?

I remember getting into class, sitting down. Getting up, for no real reason, and arranging the pens and pencils on my desk into a nice neat row. Then I sat down again. Giggled, and poked him in the back. Pretty hard, I suppose, because when he turned around, he glared at me.

"What?"

"I just saw my best friend Sakura today!"

"Well that's _great_" he replied, full of sarcasm and complete with a scowl, before turning back around.

I should have stopped there, but for some reason I couldn't. Or wouldn't. Something like that. I poked him again.

"Oh, don't sound so bored! I haven't seen her for YEARS"

Either he was really bored and decided to play along or he was annoyed to the point that he felt he needed to make fun of me, because he sure didn't seem like he wanted to start a conversation with me. I didn't really care, I was talking to Sasuke-kun!

"Surely you exaggerate"

"I'm SERIOUS! Oh! Do you know a Shikamaru? or Chouji?"

"No idea"

Then the teacher came in and he immediately turned around to stare a black into the board. Che, what a nerd. I pouted and lowered my head onto the desk and sighed. Between now and lunch would be an ETERNITY.

"Yamanaka-san, please sit up"

"Oh! Yes. Ok. Sure"

What was wrong with me today?

* * *

A/N: So shoujo it hurts. 

For the pairings..I can have her end up hopelessly confused and stuck inside a love triangle and then end up with someone, or it could go triangle-less too.Either way, she'll be obsessed with Sasuke for a while.

Voting is still open, and will be until I reach the point in my story where I need to have the pairing decided so I can progress it the way I want to. For the next few chapters it could end up with any pairing so I'll keep writing until then.


	3. It can't be! Are you really?

Chapter 2: It can't be! Are you really..? 

Disclaimer: I own very little. 'Tis sad. D:

* * *

Ahh! Are all schools here like this? I've been living all over the world for so long I can't remember anymore, but my hand is about to fall off from taking notes non-stop!

Argh...and then...in the 1600s...the...French...I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

"Whats WRONG with you?"

OH MY GOD. I did NOT just throw my pencil at SASUKE-KUN OUT OF FRUSTRATION!

NONONONONONO

How could I forget that it was Sasuke-kun sitting in front of me?

"I am sooo sorry. Are you ok? I didn't poke a hole in your uniform or anything did I?"

He must've been really fed up because all he did was scowl and turn around again. Wait no! He's turning around again! Has he forgiven me?

"Please...do me a favor..."

"Sure! Anything!"

It was the least I could do to make up for ruining his morning by persistant poking, really.

"Don't ever. Bother me. Again. You can do at least THAT much, right?"

What...WHAT? Was he telling me to never speak to him again? Never to be near him again? This wasn't going right at all. If I couldn't even get close to him how was he going to fall in love with me? I frowned.

"Don't ever. Bother me. Again."

His words echoed in my head for who knows how long. I had completely stopped paying attention and was furiously jabbing my pen into my notebook. I'd already broken all the pencils. I'm pretty sure the girl besides me had scooted her desk away from me, who knows why.

Ah! THATS IT! I just couldn't BOTHER him. Yamanaka Ino is NEVER a BOTHER. To be in her prescence is blessed. I could still talk to him as a wished! Just no more poking! That must be what he meant.

Hahaha, just you wait. Uchiha Sasuke, you're mine.

"Don't you think the new girl is a little...well, strange?"

"Huh? How so? I haven't talked to her yet."

"Well she kept poking Uchiha-kun before...then she threw her pencil at him...and then she started breaking her pencils by stabbing her books..."

"Wait, THAT Uchiha?"

"Do you know any other Uchihas?"

"Dang..he must be pissed."

"Of course! Anyone would be!"

"Yeah but...UCHIHA"

"And now shes staring at him and laughing weirdly... it's kinda creepy."

"Oh was that what it was? I thought I was still having those nightmares...you know, the kind you get during the day. From watching horror movies at night."

"...Who gets nightmares during the day?"

"What're they called? Daymares? No, that doesnt sound scary...day-nightmare? Something..."

* * *

Oh, LUNCH! How I have waited for you!

The bell rang and I practically SKIPPED out of the classroom. I think...maybe my classmates were begining to think I'm a weirdo or something.

NOT TO WORRY! Everyone would soon succumb to my ..er..wonderful-ness! And the world would be a happy, happy, sparkly place again!

What exactly did I have for breakfast anyway? I don't feel very sane.

Oh, yes. Lunch! Shikamaru! Chouji! And Sasuke-kun!

Which was the way to the lunch hall? The Cafeteria? Was there off-campus lunch? I shall venture towards this dining area with the assistance of a random schoolmate then.

Meaning, I grabbed a random guy and asked him directions.

"Excuse me...where do I go for lunch?"

"HEY! Hm. Wow. I haven't seen you before! Are you new? My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Wanna be my friend?"

Wow, I certainly chose the wrong guy to ask; he's babbling at about fifty miles an hour. At least he's taking me to where ever I'm supposed to be eating at.

"Lunch? Yeah, we eat in the cafeteria. But on Fridays theres a mixed off-campus lunch, and we can go wherever and its all the classes and longer, but the school day is longer too. Where did you say you moved from?"

"I...didn't. We just moved here last week from-"

"Oh! Is this your first time here? It isn't, huh? Because you speak pretty fluently! And you don't look foreign... are you foreign?"

"I'm-"

"THEY'RE SELLING MISO RAMEN TODAY! Ok, bye I need to get in line early or there won't be enough ramen left! Excuse me! Move, please! Ah, you're standing on my foot! Move, move, move! Excuse me! Pardon me!"

What was that all about?

Ah, whatever. I need to eat something.

* * *

After buying my lunch I wandered around the place looking for an empty seat. Wow, the school's pretty big.

"HEY! Over here!"

Ah, the loud-mouthed blonde again. Ugh, sitting at his table I wouldn't be able to ask anything about Shikamaru or Chouji. I'd never get a word in.

* * *

"-and soooo..I decided to run! It really was.."

How did I get dragged into this? He appeared behind me and I was suddenly pushed towards the table anyway. And why does he have enough food to feed a third-world country? Was he going to eat all THAT? I poked my around food and sighed. I should give asking a try anyway.

"Hey"

"Have you ever seen-"

"HEY!"

"Hm?

A MIRACLE!

"Do you know a Nara Shikamaru?" I leaned in close and stared him down. He was NOT going to evade my question.

"...Shika...maru...AH! THE PINEAPPLE!"

"Pineapple?" I guess he hadn't changed his hairstyle, then. "Too troublesome", he'd say. Hey, whats the loud brat doing?

"OIIIIII! PINEAPPLE-HEAD!" he yelled, standing up and waving his arms around.

"Shikamaru, I think theres someone calling you"

"Huhh"

"If you're gonna sleep...can I have you lunch?"

"...hnn"

"Thanks"

"PINEAPPLE-HEAD!"

What was going on? I turned my head towards the direction that he was waving in.

SHIKAMARU! AND CHOUJI!

"SHIKAMARU! Don't you remember me?" I asked, poking him in the head with his un-used chopsticks. "And Chouji! I haven't seen either of you for such a long time! Aren't you surprised?"

"Ino? Ino! You're back! Are you back? Why are you back? Why didn't you tell us? Or did you tell us? Are you gonna eat that?"

"Becauseeeeee I wanted to surprise you guys! It's been working so far," I replied happily, jabbing the sleeping pineapple's head even harder with each word. Oh, finally, he's waking up!

"...Ino?"

Ino? That's it? He wakes up, stares at me, says "Ino?" and rubs his eyes, and GOES BACK TO SLEEP?

"Must be a dream, or nightmare or somethin' " he mumbled, settling back down on the cleared tray.

"Nara. SHIKAMARU" I said loudly in his face, ignoring the last line, poking him with a spoon, "Do I LOOK like I'm fake?"

Well, really. I'm so pretty I can't blame him for thinking I'm just a dream. How could someone this wonderful actually exist?

"Yeah, I figured," he grumbled, lifting his head with a bitter grin, "it hurts too much to be a dream. Did you have to poke so hard?"

"Mou! Couldn't you have acted more surprised? Did you know? Oh my god. YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

No way, was there a tracker on me when I left? He's smart enough to make one undetected...Who am I kidding, why would Shikamaru be productive enough to track me? And why would he anyway?

"Well," he sighed, "that pink-haired girl was just a LITTLE loud on her way back to the classrooms after break, and woke me up while I was sleeping on the stairs."

Sheesh, talk about a let-down. He KNEW.

"Shikamaru! You knew and didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me Ino was back?"

"WAH! SO YOU ALL KNOW EACH OTHER! Eh, what was you name again?"

Whoa, when did the brat get here? I can't believe he was actually QUIET for so long.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"INO-CHAN! Nice to meet you!"

Meet? So, what, did he not comprehend the fact that I was there for the past however many minutes?

"AH! LUNCH IS ALMOST OVER! Ehehehe, sorry I need to go buy another bowl of ramen before they close!"

Another bowl? What was he? An eating machine?

"How exactly...does he eat all that?"

"Dunno."

* * *

I walked back to class with Chouji and Shikamaru, asking about anything and everything and vice-versa.

As I got to my classroom I paused outside and reminded myself to act like a normal, sane person. And of course, not poke Sasuke-kun anymore. He may get bruised!

Yosh! I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom and sat down at my desk. Ah, he was already sitting down? Does he even leave the classroom at all? Sheesh, if it wasn't for his looks, he'd probably have come across as a boring person when I first met him.

But! That look in his eyes! He seems so mysterious! He must have some past he's trying to forget or something... so interesting!

Eh, I guess I spent the rest of the day dreaming...of Sasuke-kun of course!

Besides meeting my old childhood friends again, this day was completely boring. Hmm..where to go afterschool? Hang out with Chouji and Shikamaru? Or, no! I can get Sakura to take me shopping...or I can talk to Sasuke-kun some more...or-

"Excuse me, do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Oh um...sorry I...broke them all..."

"Thats ok, thanks anyway"

* * *

A/N: Are there any Sakura fans? Because she may be made to be the antagonist for a while..

Hm and so far Sasuke has the votes and Shikamaru has none...and one for the random crack pairing XD


	4. I wonder if he LIKES ME?

Chapter 3: 

Disclaimer: Lesse...among my list of belongings...Nope. No Naruto xX;

* * *

The bell! O, glorious bell! HOW I HAVE AWAITED THIS MOMENT!

Grabbing my things and stuffing them into my bag, I'm positive I ran out that sliding door.

I decided to spend the rest of the day with Shikamaru and Chouji, to catch up a bit. I could spend tomorrow with Sakura...and work out a plan to get Sasuke! Surely she'd help me, that's what friends do. Oh, I wonder if she has anyone she likes! Ah, I'm so glad to be back here!

Where was the way out anyway? Door, door, door...THERE IT IS!

"There she is!"

"Ino!"

Chouji? Shikamaru? Already? I quickly turned around. How was it possible that the lazy bum got out before I did?

"Mou! How did you get here before I did?"

"Well, the fact that you went out the backdoor and all the way around the school may have had something to do with it..."

...oh. So that was why I had to run so much. I seriously ate something weird this morning, I haven't been thinking sanely this whole day! Or was it just the effects of over excitememt?

"I'm hungry! Let's go eat something!" Chouji got up and crumpled up his empty chip bag.

"Hungry as always," I commented, shaking my head. Taking both their arms I dragged them out of the school's front gates. "Let's walk somewhere! I have so much to ask still!"

* * *

"How about that shop? It looks so cute! Is it new?" I asked, pointing at an over-decorated cafe.

"Ino, I want real FOOD. Not tea. I'm hungryyy," Chouji whined.

"Oh. That barbeque restaraunt..."

"Huh?"

"It's still there."

OH THAT ONE! The one we spent...practically everyday at. Where Chouji would eat almost all of the restaraunt's entire food supply! I remember almost exactly how it looked...but what was the name?

"Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

Wow this sure brings back memories. Chouji eating everything in sight and Shikamaru sleeping while sitting up in this Korean Barbeque restaraunt.

"Ne, do you guys know an Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked, interested to find out any information from him possible.

"Uchiha...oh that gloomy guy. He's in your class right?" Shika replied.

"YES! You know him? What do you know about him?"

"Didn't his parents die in a car accident?" Chouji piped up.

"Yeah, his brother too, wasn't he in a different car though?" Shikamaru answered.

His parents died? And his brother too? Was he the only one left in his family?

"Ohh, how tragic!" I said wistfully.

In return, I received a pair of blank stares.

"What? Don't you think so?"

"Um, yeah. It's sad."

"A mysterious guy with a tragic past! That's it!"

"...What?"

"It's probably jet lag or something, Chouji. She's been weird all day."

That was it! The main character of a shoujo manga always falls for this kind of guy, and at first he'll be a little standofish to her of course, but will fall desperately for her later on! It was going according to plan already! He'd been pretty annoyed this morning...

Hmm, usually, in these stories, the main character would be so unbelievably cheerful and bubbly, that he couldn't help but melt his icy exterior! Sometimes, though, she would be a little more outgoing than some of the more innocent and naiive cliched characters. That fit me perfectly! Great, it was all going smoothly! I would have to work out further details at home later.

"Does jet lag make you space out a lot?"

"She's daydreaming about Sasuke-kun, don't bother her."

* * *

We ended up splitting the bill evenly three-way - just like always, even though Shikamaru and I didn't eat NEARLY as much as Chouji. Compared to him, we hardly ate at all.

I always carried a fairly good amount of money with me. More than often I would see some random store while walking, get sidetracked, and decide that I ABSOLUTELY needed to buy that cute whatever it was.

Chouji always had his "emergency food money" which was quite a lot considering the amount he ate.

And guess what, you'll never believe THIS: Shikamaru had gotten a job. HAHAHA CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT? SHIKAMARU! WORKING!

That was just...wrong.

"My mom made me, she said I needed to be more productive and responsible or something like that."

"HAHAHAHA SHIKAMARU SELLING FLOWERS! I seriously can't imagine that. Hmm, I guess I'll have to just drop by sometime then."

He scowled at me but didn't bother to retort. Ah, it just wasn't as fun making fun of someone who didn't respond to taunting.

"Oh! We're at my house! See you guys tomorrow! Wow, I wonder if we have anything for desert...are you guys still hungry? You can come in."

Still...hungry?

"Oi Chouji! You should stop eating that much. Hmm I think I'll go on a diet myself...care to join me?" I thought aloud, knowing he would rather die than not eat ten times more than necessary.

"Diet? Ino, you're crazy!"

"It's going to get dark pretty soon, bye Chouji," Shikamaru yawned and gave a little wave.

"Aw, bye then."

"It's not even dark and you're yawning ALREADY? Sheesh...Hey, Shikamaru...what kind of girl do you think Sasuke-kun would like?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Non-anorexic ones."

"I'm serious! I really need to know this!"

"How would I know? I've never even talked to the guy!"

"Aww it would've been so helpful if you two were friend I guess...hey, who're his friends?"

"I wouldn't know. I sleep all day. Never seen him with friends though...Actually I don't think he has friends..."

"WHAT? Sasuke-kun is not a LONER. Everyone has friends! Hm, actually that would just mean less competition...Great! I'll start off by being his friend first and then.." I started babbling on, thinking aloud again as Shika just sighed.

"Oh! We're here! It's my house, bigger than out old house here, but still near the same neighborhood..."

"Right. Bye, then."

"Bye!" I waved and went inside.

"Oh! Ino you're back. Do you-"

"I already ate! I'm going to my room now!"

I ran upstairs and threw my stuff onto the floor. Then I paused and went up to the window to look outside.

A full moon! How pretty. I never really liked it when the moon was a half, or even a crescent. It made me wonder where it disappeared to, when it was really still there.

Then I looked down. Shikamaru? Boy, did he walk slow...wait...he was going in the opposite direction! If he lived that way why did he walk all the way down here? If he needed my address he could've just asked. Sheesh, for such a genius he was really not all that smart.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, I wrapped my hair with a towel and flopped down on the bed. Mm..so relaxing. I shuffled through the mangas sitting in the bookshelf to the right of my bed and pulled out one I hadn't read for a long time.

Che, I thought, turning over onto my stomach, she had NO self-esteem whatsoever! How could a person get by in life like this? I guess innocent and simple-minded girls have it made, I would have to work towards my goal.

After reading through a few random volumes of various series I went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. Having my own bathroom connected to my room was so convinient.

Now, what should I do to my hair tomorrow?

* * *

A/N:

Parody time:

_I snapped back to reality as a wave of pink liquid poured down my three-hour hairstyle._

_"He's. MINE." she glared, tossing the empty cup aside and folding her white, long-sleeves clad arms in front of her._

_"Oh really?" I replied unfazed, she was nothing compared to me. I stood up so I was eye level and stared back into her ivory tinted eyes. "We'll see about that."_

_I grabbed a few napkins off the clothed and decorated table, wiping the pink, artificial flavored, sugar-induced drink off my face.  
"Oh, and by the way," I turned around, "You look so pale...you could use some coloring," and with that I splashed the red punch over her snow-white gown and walked out the door._

_"LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME!"_

_"Oi, Shikamaru, what are you gonna do?"_

_"How troublesome.."_

Could you tell who they were?

BTW: Still open to voting.


	5. What do you mean, give up?

**Chapter 4: What do you mean, give up?**

Disclaimer: No, seriously. You think I own Naruto?

* * *

Seriously! I don't think I got a wink of sleep last night. Whether it be jet-lag like Shikamaru suggested or thoughts of Sasuke-kun keeping me too excited to sleep, it didn't last long enough. I was dead tired in the morning.

"Ino, you look so...unwell..."

"It's nothing, just kinda sleepy"

* * *

"Ah Sakura! Morning!"

"Good morning, Ino! So what do you think of the school?"

"Hmm I have lots to tell you...too bad I hardly see you during the school day. Oh, I forgot! Whats your cellphone number? Ohh let's go somewhere after school ok?"

"Sure! I have time today. What's yours?"

* * *

I am proud to say that not bother Sasuke-kun even once today. In fact I said nothing to him at all. I acted completely normal, as much as that contradicts Ino-ism, the whole school day. For now, the plan was to not go after Sasuke-kun, but plan the perfect situation for him to notice me and take interest in me instead!

Ok, so I didn't act completely normal all day. I actually spent it scribbling ideas in my notebook. But I took notes as well! Not very many...one or two lines... Whatever, I'll just arrange a study group with Shikamaru before the tests and all will be well!

I stood by the gates and waited. Ha, I went out the right door today.

"Hey, Ino-"

"Sorry, Shikamaru, Chouji! I'm meeting Sakura today so I can't hang out with you guys!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

I waved, then turned back towards the school and spotted Sakura going down the steps. Her pink hair made her so noticeable.

"I'm sorry! Did you wait long?"

"Nope! Where are we going?"

"Hmm, oh I know this cafe with really good dessert! It's not too far, I'll lead the way."

* * *

She took a bite of her cherry tart and stirred her rose milk tea, watching the rippling intently.

"You know, I used to admire you so much. And I still think of you as my best friend. Just wanted you to know that."

"Oh. Wow."

Well, I had known that she looked up to me a lot when we were little, but hearing it so bluntly was a little unnerving. I didn't know what to say to reply to her.

"Oh! You know about the Autumn Ball right?"

"What?"

"You don't know? That's the only thing the girls have to look foward to every begining of the school year! It's a super-formal dance, you'd really like it," she answered, looking up from her tea and smiling.

"A dance? When? And here I was thinking that Sakura-chan was looking forward to studying," I teased, "Still getting in the top five as usual?"

"Hey, just because I make good grades doesnt mean all I do is study," she smiled again. Oh! I needed to ask her about Sasuke-kun too! Before I could, she piped up again, "It's in...almost a month. Have anyone in mind that you'd like to go with? Shikamaru maybe?"

I nearly spit out my citrus tea, "Sh-sh-SHIKAMARU? Please, Shikamaru is a friend. I was thinking more of someone like...Sasuke-kun.." I answered with a sly smile.

"...Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura replied quietly in an unreadable tone, not looking up from her tea.

"Yup! Now, Shikamaru...you should go with him! You're both smart, so I guess you'll be able to talk to each other pretty well...well, no he doesn't talk much I guess. Someone like you is way too good for Shikamaru. He'd be as boring as a log at a dance," I continued.

"You like Sasuke-kun too?" She said finally, staring straight into my eyes. "Are you serious about him, Ino? Or is this just one of your impulsive infatuations again?"

"Mou, Sakura. Don't talk about my crushes like that. You make me sound so...indeceisive. Sasuke-kun is...well, I think, maybe..."

Oh great, even in front of Sakura I could get flustered over Sasuke? Well this might not be such a bad thing, I hardly ever get flustered. It must be love!

"Yes, I'm definately serious about Sasuke-kun," I finally decided, after a moment of quiet contemplating.

Did I say something wrong? Sakura was all quiet again. Really, did she have to worry about me over-liking someone? I really wasn't going to decide I liked someone else a week later or anything like that, and it's not like hes someone I shouldn't like, so I couldn't see what she was so-

"Give up on him."

"What?"

She really HAD become more foward and blunt. Not that it was a bad thing, probably my influence.

"I said, give up on Sasuke-kun," she repeated, not looking at me.

"Why? Sakura-chan, you're not making any sense."

"No, I believe I'm making it perfectly clear that I want you to give up on Sasuke-kun. Because, because..." she started getting a little flustered, but at least she was making eye contact with me now.

"Because what?"

"Because...Sasuke-kun...I-"

I could really see that she was having a hard time with whatever this was...oh my god. No way! Could she-?

"Because I like Sasuke-kun. I really don't want to have to fight with you on this subject, but since you're serious, I guess...it's either Sasuke-kun or our friendship, ne?" she composed herself and said seriously.

"What are you saying, Sakura? Our friendship over a guy? Well, no not just any guy, Sasuke-kun...but still-"

"Good-bye Ino, it's getting a little late so I'll be leaving now. Don't worry I'll be paying; I guess you could consider this a...farewell present or something of the sort."

"Excuse me?" I managed to get out. Unbelievable! "Fine, if you really feel that way, I guess we can no longer be friends like this," I scoffed and gathered my belongings, heading towards the exit.

* * *

While walking home alone, I couldn't help but feel empty. Of course there was no way I would lose to Sakura, of all people, for Sasuke-kun's love! She was the one who declared herself competition, and I'm just going along with it! Love rules all, anyway.

So why did I feel sad that we were no longer friends?

Not sad enough to cry over it I guess. And not sad like...my-dog-just-died sad. I never had a dog - I wouldn't know. But, I was just sad! I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way myself, so I doubt anyone else could.

But even so I still felt like talking to someone about it.

At times like this there weren't many people I could confide in...Sakura was one of the few and now she's obviously off the list.

I looked up and saw that I had already reached my house. Unlocking the door and draging myself to my room I tried to gather my thoughts. Maybe I could whine about this to Shikamaru tomorrow while he tries to tune me out or something. I felt so...pitiful.

Ugh, Yamanaka Ino! Get a hold of yourself! Pitiful? Ino? Nooo. There was no way I was going to let this get to me. Washing my face, I made up my mind. I was going to be strong, of course. Love prevails all!

And Sasuke-kun was going to choose me anyway so there was nothing to worry about. Who cares about Sakura?

From today on, I was going to give it my all and make sure that Sasuke-kun choses **Me**.

I smiled at my reflection and decided that I should begin the preparations immediately.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, am I making the story progress a little more now? I guess I'll make the story SasuIno unless further voting changes it. And should Sakura be paired with anyone?


End file.
